plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild West - Day 8
For the Chinese version of the level, see Wild West - Day 8 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of the level before the 1.8 update, see Wild West - Day 8 (Chinese version: pre-1.8) |image = Wild West - Day 8.png |Type = Conveyor-belt level |Flag = Two |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = *Current: A Wild West Piñata *Old: A World Key/Mystery Gift Box |EM = Four |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Survive a massive attack in Wild West |Objective 2 = Survive without any lawn mowers |before = Wild West - Day 7 |after = Wild West - Day 9}} Difficulty Pianist Zombies and Wild West Gargantuars are the hardest zombies in this level. The lawn's layout can also prove it as a detrimental too, as three columns are completely occupied by minecarts and rails. However, the player is given plenty of Pea Pods to aid. The indicated thing to do is to put Pea Pod onto a minecart, so huge damage can be delivered to any lane. This is important due to the two Wild West Gargantuars that appear in this level, which needs the player to use Pea Pods to their maximum power. Split Pea is mainly to deal with Prospector Zombie, which can be a nuisance if the player doesn't have enough at their disposal. Chili Bean should be used on Poncho Zombie, as it will help with the grate it could contain. It can also stun Wild West Gargantuar and give more time to finish it off. Wall-nuts will help delay the crowd. Waves - |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Always carries Plant Food |zombie4 = + |note4 = May carry Plant Food |zombie5 = - |zombie6 = |zombie7 = - + |note7 = Always carries Plant Food |zombie8 = |note8 = is available |zombie9 = |note9 = First wave, may carry Plant Food |zombie10 = |note10 = May carry Plant Food |zombie11 = |note11 = Always carries Plant Food |zombie12 = 3 |zombie13 = 2 4 1 5 |zombie14 = 1 2 5 4 |note14 = Always carries Plant Food |zombie15 = 3 -2 +4 |zombie16 = 1 3 5 2 4 |note16 = Always carries Plant Food |zombie17 = - - - - |note17 = Always carries Plant Food |zombie18 = 2 5 |note18 = Final wave}} randomly carries metal grate - never carries metal grate + always carries metal grate Strategies *The four minecart rails on this level will greatly help you to win this level. Before the first Pianist Zombie appears *Immediately plant a Pea Pod on the first minecart track. Normally, a regular zombie will come, but in this level, a Conehead Cowboy comes. Defeat it quickly before two more Conehead Cowboys come. Also plant another Pea Pod on the second minecart rail then keep planting Pea Pods on that two minecart rails. Separate them to deal with each zombies. *A Poncho Zombie approaches. You can kill it even if it wears a metal grate to save Chili Beans, but it is better to use Chili Beans instead. *A Buckethead Cowboy and three Poncho Zombies come. One of them will not wear a metal grate, so use Chili Beans on the rest. *Prospector Zombies come, plant a Split Pea to deal with them. *Place all the Wall-nuts at the back. This is better because you do not have lawn mowers to accommodate you in this level and Prospector Zombies will most likely overrun your lawn along with the other zombies. *Remember to save Plant Foods. Pianist Zombie appears after the first flag *Remember, those Pea Pods on the minecart rails must have five heads right now. *The Pianist Zombie's appearance with many Conehead Cowboys and Buckethead Cowboys will become a big problem. Many players that does not use Plant Food lose because of this zombie. So ignore them, focus on the Pianist Zombie and kill it whatever the zombies protect it. Use Pea Pods to deal it. Then quickly deal with the others by using Pea Pod's Plant Food effect. **Plant a Wall-nut one the third minecart rail and plant as many Wall-nuts as you can to protect from the dancing zombies. *When a Wild West Gargantuar comes, again, use Pea Pods to kill it. For now, it is quite easy, but be careful of the Zombie Bull Rider it throws. If it comes near to your Pea Pods, keep moving the minecart to make it impossible to move or smash your plant. *If another Pianist Zombie comes, do the same. It is easier now cause there are not too many zombies. *Before the final wave, ensure that you have another set of Pea Pods on the fourth column, second row, and fourth row, last row. This is to help you prepare for the last two Wild West Gargantuars that will arrive on those rows. Final wave *Because two Wild West Gargantuars come, again use Pea Pods' Plant Food effect. A good strategy is Planting Split Peas behind them and using Plant Food. *Two Plant Foods on a full Pea Pod will deal with a Gargantuar or some Pianist Zombies. Try to plant as many Pea Pods as possible, first in the minecarts, then behind the them. Related achievement Gallery Screenshot 2015-05-03-16-54-42-1.png|Travel Log quest (prior to 5.2.1 update) FRWWd8U.png|First time reward WWDay8.jpg|Simple strategy by Wwd8.png|By WW - Day 8 (PG234) - 2.png|By WW - Day 8 (PG234) - 3.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 Gar3BF10.PNG|By . I had to spam Plant Food on the first Pianist Zombie WW8 1.PNG|By . Kill the first zombies with Chili Beans while building up Pea Pods army. WW8 2.PNG WW8 3.PNG WW8 4.PNG|Keep planting Pea Pods, especially on the third row and the fifth row to deal with the Wild West Gargantuars WW8 5.PNG|Completed by MyNameIsMyName SOWW8.PNG|By WW-8 by WeebishlyDone.png|By Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Zombie - Wild West Gargantuar - Wild West Day 8 (Ep.135)|By Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Wild Wild West - Day 8 (Gargantuar) PvZ 2 Walkthrough Trivia *This is one of only two Gargantuar Battles where the player is not given five types of plants. (The other being Modern Day, day 16) How would you rate Wild West - Day 8's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Levels without any lawn mowers